


It's Not As Easy As Black & White

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort, Healing, In pain, M/M, Whump, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: Cannon divergence beginning at the end of White Thunder: Part 3Instead of the White Ranger trapping him in amber, Tommy is able to help Trent hold off the Dino gem's influence. He takes Trent back to his home and tries to help him.





	1. Fear

Trent stumbled through the warehouse. The Dino gem leading him through. He could barely comprehend what he was doing, let alone, see where he was going. He crashed into some barrels pretty hard. 

"Trent!?" A hand touched his shoulder. Trent looked up at the worried face of his science teacher. "Trent, are you all right?"

Trent took in his surroundings. He wasn't at home in bed where he was supposed to be. He didn't remember getting up, getting dressed, or getting here. Trent shook his head in frustration which was a bad idea as the room began to spin.

Taking the head shake as answer to his question, Dr. Oliver asked, "What's wrong?"

Trent gripped the barrel he was holding onto tighter. It was only thing keeping him standing at this point. "Me," he answers. "It's me. I keep hurting people. I don't want to, but I can't stop–" Trent broke himself off as he screamed. The White Dino gem pulsed on his wrist as pain shot through his body. 

"Trent, let me see."

As Dr. Oliver reached for his wrist, Trent pushed him away. "No! You have to get away from me!" He used more force than he meant to, sending the man flying into a stack of barrels.

Trent fell to his knees. Hand wrapped around his wrist, he repeated, "You have to get away." He didn't want to hurt anyone. He was terrified of hurting someone again.

But the man didn't leave. Tommy was on his feet and at Trent's side again in seconds. He pried Trent's fingers away to get a look at the gem. Seeing the pulsating Dino gem and looking at frightened and fatigued boy in front of him, Tommy knew what was happening.

"Trent, listen to me," Tommy spoke quickly, "I know you're afraid but you have to listen to me. The Dino gem is feeding off your fear. The fear you have of hurting me." Tommy wrapped his own hand around the gem. With his other hand, he lifted Trent's face so he was looking at him instead. "Think of something else. Think of your friends; Kira, Connor, and Ethan. Think of drawing. Think of something that makes you incredibly happy."

Trent closed his eyes as he followed Tommy's instructions. He thought of listening to Kira practice her songs at the café and of Connor and Ethan's bickering. He thought the hours he loved spending working on his sketches. Remembering the joy felt when Hayley hung one up in the café. He thought of sitting in Dr. Oliver's classroom. Remembering the book of sketches, he had of the man, hidden in his room. He focused on the warm feeling he got in his stomach whenever the man smiled at him.

He focused on those thoughts and feelings until he realized the pain had dissipated. The only pain he felt was a dull, almost numb, pain in his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Oliver staring at him.

"Feeling okay?" Tommy knew that Trent was probably still in pain. He was just looking for enough to be gone to be able to get him out of there.

At Trent's nod, Tommy stood. He grabbed the tracker. Zipping it into his bag before coming back to Trent.

"What's happening to me?" Trent asked as Tommy pulled him to his feet.

Tommy pulled his arm around his shoulders as he answered, "I have an idea. But first I need to get you somewhere safe. I'll explain everything to you then." Tommy helped Trent to his jeep. 

Trent passed out as soon as he was in the passenger seat. Tommy buckled him in before calling the other rangers.

"Connor, Ethan, Kira. Come in."

"We're here, Dr. O," Ethan answered for them.

"I'm all done at the warehouse. You, guys and Hayley can head home for the day. Get some much needed rest."

"Copy that, Dr. O."

Tommy started the jeep. He glanced over at Trent before heading for home.


	2. Ill

Trent was still asleep when they pulled up to the house. Looking over at the sleeping boy, Tommy couldn't bring himself to wake him up. Even asleep, Trent looked exhausted.

Being a Power Ranger was hard and exhausting when you were in control. Not being in control, Trent had probably over exerted himself without realizing it.

Instead of waking him, Tommy carried Trent inside. He laid him down on the bed in the guest bedroom. He pulled the blankets over Trent when he started to shiver.

In doing so, Tommy noticed how pale Trent was. Gently, he laid his hand against Trent's forehead. The skin was warm.

_Definitely a fever,_ Tommy concluded.

He went to bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. He was looking for something to help with fever. Once he found the pills, he want to the kitchen. Tommy filled a glass with water then went back to the guest room.

_So much for letting him sleep,_ Tommy thought. 

Touching Trent's shoulder, Tommy gently shook him awake. "Trent."

Trent blinked away the blurriness of sleep. For a moment, he thought he was still sleeping when Dr. Oliver came into to focus. Then, he remembered what happened.

Sitting up quickly, Trent realized they were no longer in the warehouse. He vaguely remembered his teacher helping him to the car. After that, nothing.

"Here," Dr. Oliver handed him a pill and glass of water. "It's for the fever."

"What happened? Where am I?" Trent asked before swallowing the pill. 

"You passed out when we got to car," he explained. "I took you back to my place. I wasn't sure on how I would explain dropping you off unconscious to your father."

Trent nodded only to quickly stop when the room started to spin. Leaning back against the headboard, he said, "It's probably for the best. I don't want to hurt him." Trent closed his eyes. He was trying not to imagine what might happen if he turned into the White Ranger at home.

"It's getting late." Tommy looked out the window. Twilight just beginning to take over the sky. "You should let him know you're alright. You can stay here tonight. Tell him you're stay with a friend."

Trent opened his eyes. "What if I turn into the White Ranger? I shouldn't stay. I need to get away from everyone."

He moved to get out of the bed but Dr. Oliver stopped him. "I don't think it's a good idea to isolate yourself, especially, while you're sick. And I don't think that will help your problem anyway. As for the White Ranger, I don't think he'll be making an appearance tonight. If he does, I think I can hold my own. At least, for a little bit." Tommy highly doubted that it would come to that, at least for tonight.

Trent shook his head. He stopped quickly when, once again, it caused him to feel lightheaded. "Even four power rangers weren't enough."

"Just stay tonight." Tommy couldn't let Trent leave in the state he was in. "You're sick. You look like you haven't been sleeping or eating. It would be tough out there even if you were healthy."

Trent was silent. Tommy could see his resolve cracking. So, he pushed a little more. "I want to help you, Trent. Please, let me."

"Okay." 

Tommy gave him a reassuring smile. "Let your dad know you're okay." He stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Just tired." Trent said as he pulled out his phone. He typed a quick message to his dad that wouldn't have angry or worried.

Tommy nodded. "Get some rest. Bathroom is the second door across the hall. If I'm not in the kitchen or living room, my room is at the end of the hall if you need anything." Tommy wanted to ask questions. He wanted to know how Trent became bonded to the white Dino gem. But that had to wait until tomorrow.

Once the door had closed behind Dr. Oliver, Trent laid back down. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep.


End file.
